the_random_show_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
My you tube mesaage to Bungie,The creators of halo
hey guys this is kinda a big thing so I thought screw blogs or forums.I told my favorite game compony Bungie.The ones that made halo a youtube message Before I get started I just wan't to say that I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE your halo games.My favroite and first being halo 3.And ever since I was six I was making little stapled together books about Liam X my name but with an X at the end.After I seen some movies like the one with all the gangsters that hate hobos and or transformers 2 and one of my favroite tv shows puppy in my pocket Increased my ideas for stuff for the Liam X stuff and I have been imaging it as game.Lets team up with WareRare and Sega and nintendo and meg to help it the teen boy that is now a orphan and is one of the kids that where rescued by a army group mainly consisting ofdiffrent species of felines that are genetacliy mutated to be more human.They fight geneticly mutated dogs called K-9s some of them though are robots like badnicks. The living ones are like brutes with a nasty nature and very powerfull and some of the higer ranked ones are like brute chieftans.Like one whould a giant crown and a heavy weapon.The felines are the enemys and one of them in the feline army is actullay hyenas.They are kinda like a mixture between jackals,skirmishers and elites.They sometimes are hunch backs but they are loyal and listen to there lion compainons though whould sometimes question there comands.The cats which are just your normal house cat are the small but still respected units.They jump real high and Wield mini plazma claws,Ak-47spowerfull pistols and rockets launchers and many more kinds.They have alot of funny combat lines like cat #1:"OMG we killed the big big guy" cat #2: "well he was a dog anyways so..." Lions are the leaders and Manly use melle weapons.But when they have rifle,They take out K-9s real good.Ofcorss lionesses have less armor but are a bit faster than the males.They will get in little fights with the hyenas. Besides the k-9 baddies and the powerfull Felines there are some main charecters (the : does not mean they are talking) Liam X: the main guy and the one with a kinda humorous nature.His high voice extendeds it. Skippy: Liam X's pet grey tabby. Ironicly he is loyal like a dog as he follows and helps Liam X where ever he goes Ezzy X: Liam X's cousin.When the two are together in battle...things chould get crazy... (those are charectes made by me but I wan't my friends cahrecters to be in there) +Lord Anamary Anamary the pikonik: Anamary is a pikonik which is a hybrid of sevral diffrent animals.She has the apperance of a sonic charecter so she does not need to be so realistic Matjevickiki's Kristijan: He is a teen boy that copies Liam X's fighting styles. Kristijan is a expiranced space crusier captain panda:He is like Kristijan's version of skippy but a panda.He sleeps alot though Sally acorn: Insted of being 15 like the horney sonic comics she is 13 the brains of Kristijan's cruiser.she is also his love intrestPanda has a crush on her. My other friend sketch love doesnot really have a created charecter but a humanoid version of a pony Aliyah: a twelve year old girl that is intelligent and since she does not have a real big expiernce in battle,she mostly rides onKristijans cruiser or helps navigtors and other at base and last but not least A charecter from my girlfriend Pocketvillemoon on Da or Surprise1 at the wiki Surprise the cybernik: She isa pikonik but has robbotic parts to replace dammaged parts that happened in a battle with a major gangster. Surpise and Anamry are Bffs and commonly fight K-9s and demons.When she is not with her she is most likely being withHer close friend/crush Liam X.They are in a real relationship in Liam X 2 The two has had a long time compaionship.Though tecnicly not allowed Liam X and her cuddle up with each other in the bunk beds in one of the rescued minor area leaving Liam X's top bunk empty.When she is not fighting or with any of her friends she reads books giving her a quite large vocabulary of words and IQ. So what do you say...Wan't to make it?